Evil is just another word for love
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: I don't know why I'm evil, I just am. I don't know how to control it nor do I want to know...I'm having fun... Evil Seth Rollins, Naive Dean Ambrose, Not what she seems Harmoni Michales (oc) & Always with a plan Raven Michales (oc), Onwards to know more!
1. Fun for all

**Chapter 1 Fun for all**

I kept screaming even though I knew it would do me no good. My throat was scratchy and bleeding, I had been screaming for hours. He didn't seem to care, he just laughed and let me go on. After a while I realised why, no one was about to hear me over the noise of the ocean, the honking ships floating past swallowed my screams. His greedy green eyes just stared at me, or more to the point through me. As if I wasn't even here, a part of me thought that maybe he wasn't all here either. I finally stopped screaming, I knew it wouldn't help me so why waste the energy? He got up and finally looked _at_ me.

"Have you finished whore?"

I said nothing as I looked away, trying to stop the tears. I knew he wouldn't like them, the first time I cried he wrapped an electrical cord around my throat and pulled until all I saw was white spots, he pulled until I felt the life oozing from my veins and it was only then did he let go. I don't know how long I had been here, six days? A month? A year? I didn't know anymore and I guess it didn't matter now. He grabbed my cheeks hard and forced me to look at him, how I wished I didn't have to look at that evil face.

"Have you finished Kara?"

Kara. In the time I had been here I had forgotten my own name, now I was whore or bitch. Sometimes if I was really lucky he would call me slut. He grabbed my cheeks tighter until my pink tongue had slithered from my mouth.

"I asked you a question!"

I hated it when he yelled, yelling meant more pain and I wasn't sure if I could take anymore pain.

"Yes" I finally managed to get out. My own voice had changed now, no longer was I strong and confident, I was now nothing more than a broken mess trained to do his bidding. He let go of my face and went back to his tools. I hated those tools, stained with blood of the girl before me and now mine. I knew there had been others, he took great delight in telling me all about his previous girls. How he drained one blood completely and used it to paint his wall. How he had removed the bones from another girl's legs, I don't know what happened to them and I didn't want to know. I just wanted to go home. I still had it in my head that someone was going to burst through the door and save me. Hope is a powerful tool, it was the only thing that kept me going. When he came back to me he was holding a pair of blood-stained pliers, I knew those too. He used them to pull off my nipples, he didn't like my little pink nubs, now all I had was stumps that could never again be called nipples. I guess I should be thankful that I was at least still alive. He squeezed them together making me regret that I was still alive. He said nothing as he grabbed my cheeks again and forced my tongue out,

"You want to scream you little bitch? Lets give you something to scream about"

He clamped the pliers on my tongue and wrenched it from my mouth, flicking up his hunting knife I began to shake. It was plain as day what he was about to do and I didn't think I could live through this one unless he let me. All my other injuries he had fixed, I thought maybe he would let me go at some point but now I knew better, he fixed me so he could keep breaking me. He didn't care for my well being obviously. I had no way to describe the immense pain I was feeling as he cut through the soft pink flesh, I screamed but it only seemed to fuel him to cut faster. It came off and stuck to his fingers, a delighted grin crossing his face. His almost fluffy-like beard seemed to dance with the enjoyment on his face. Blood flowed faster down my chin, I tried to close my swollen lips but I couldn't, tears and blood mixed together on my face. Those green eyes looked back at me, now they were no longer happy, he was angry again and I just knew that thankfully my time with him was over. I don't know if he wanted my last night to be as pain filled as possible but thats what he made sure he did, he pulled my from chair and just started kicking at me, kicking until I heard the bones snap and my all ready bruised body gained more bruises. He just kept kicking until the life oozed from my body and I saw that infamous white light. He gave me one last kick before he pulled back, heaving and sweating. He spat on my bruised body as though I disgusted him. I didn't care anymore. I was free at last.

Dean Ambrose hurled the bloody package into his truck, he knew what it was but confronting his best friend meant answers to questions that he wasn't brave enough to ask. So he just loaded it up pretending it was a deer carcass and headed to the dumping ground. He had to admit that some people were so stupid, so far he had dumped his 'deer' in pretty much the same spot and the police had never asked him about it. Then again they were probably too busy trying to catch his best friend. Dean quickly disposed of the 'deer' and headed back home, he all ready had enough blood on his hands, he didn't need more.

When Dean got back, his friend was brushing his dual coloured locks as though nothing had happened. Dean looked his friend up and down, tight jeans and a nice shirt. He was hunting again.

"You're hunting again"

He gave Dean a smug grin "What gave me away Dean?"

"Why are you hunting again?"

"To replace the one I killed. Duh!"

"Ever thought of, you know, stopping?"

He gave him a harsh look before softening, Dean had been a loyal friend to him. It didn't seem to matter what he did, Dean was there supporting him, hell he even helped him take out the trash. There was no friend more loyal that Dean, for that he was thankful.

"I wish I could stop Dean but I can't" He gave Dean an almost sad look, like he hated what he was doing. Dean wasn't that stupid, he knew his friend didn't care about the lives he took. Or at least he would try harder to control his raging impulses.

He let out a chuckle, his hair now forgotten as he wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders, "Maybe I'm just an evil bastard that didn't get enough hugs from Mommy?"

"Your mother loved you plenty"

"Or maybe Daddy beat me up every day whilst drunk?"

Dean rolled his eyes "You had a perfect childhood growing up, there should be no psychological reason as to why you like to kill people"

He let out that eerie grin again "Maybe I'm just evil, plain and simple and nothing more." He checked his watch like he was late.  
"I should go before all the hot ones are gone. Don't wait up Dean!"

Dean could only shake his head knowing that his friend would come back with a new girl and once again he would be dumping her like the trash she was.

When he got to the club, his hunting ground, he thought more about what Dean had said, maybe he should stop doing this and get some help. He shook it away as he entered the hunting ground, maybe one more wouldn't hurt? His body moved to the music against his will, he couldn't help it, it was infectious. His dual coloured locks flying madly. He found his feet moving towards the bar, drunk girls were usually eaiser to get back home. He hated easy. He wanted a challenge. Not just hunting one, but torturing as well. His usual girls broke too easily, within minutes they were broken and willing to do what ever he wanted. Not to mention the crying and screaming annoyed him to no end. Ok, so a little bit of screaming he understood but to scream the entire time, at least have a little bit of a thresh hold for pain. Weren't women meant to have a high thresh hold for pain given the fact that they were the ones popping out babies. And yet he hadn't found one that could with stand his torture for more than five minutes.

He was about to give up, about to let the women feel safe for tonight when he saw her. A raven-haired beauty with legs up to her face. Subtle yet difinitive pouting breasts and the greenest of eyes. He felt his mouth grow moist as he kept looking over her. All actions of moving on and letting women sleep easy now lay forgotten. He had to have this one.

He had too...


	2. The bait

**Chapter 2 The Bait**

**Earlier that evening...**

Harmoni adjusted her skirt thoroughly annoyed. She hated wearing skirts especially since she was so tall, no matter how long the skirt was, it looked shorter on her five-eleven frame. When she had her skirt in place, her green eyes peered at her sister, a small black wire in her slender fingers, without asking she attached it to Harmoni's sternum, where it was invisible to the naked eye, at least if Harmoni kept her shirt on. From the look on her older sister's face she wasn't about to take her shirt off anytime soon.

"Are you sure this will work Raven?"

"I have no idea Harm, but this is our only plan, if you can think of a better one I'm all ears" Those silver orbs staring a hole through Harmoni, she didn't have any better ideas so as usual, it was all about relying on Raven's plans and information.

"Open" Raven picked up a small silver cube, "This is our communication, it should sit just behind your fillings"

"So whats the wire for?"

Raven let out a coy smirk, "If he suspects somethin and rips the wire out, I still have a way to contact you"

"You mean if somethin goes wrong"

"Lets not think about that Harm" Raven pulled away from her sister, her silver eyes glancing at her up and down at her chosen outfit.

"What?"

"A band tee? Really? You're tryin to attract him Harm not repulse him"

Harmoni rolled her green eyes, she decided to move her long black hair away from her face instead of what she wanted to do at that moment and that was punch her sister, knowing Raven she would hit her back and right now their plan wouldn't work if Harmoni had a black eye. No doubt that wouldn't attract a man.

"I still think you should change your shirt"

"And I think you should shut it before I kick you in the face"

Raven laughed, her silver ringlets and straight black strands rustling like Madusa's snakes. "Fair enough. Now do you remember the plan?"

"Yes Chief" Harmoni straightened her outfit, she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, she was nervous as fuck. Usually it was Raven on the front lines and Harmoni was the tech girl, but now it was Harmoni's turn, Raven wouldn't work this time, it _had _to be her. "Explain to me again why I have to do it?"

Maybe hearing the reason again would make the nerves melt away

"I told you, he likes them tall and my five-three frame ain't gonna satisfy his cravin"

Harmoni let out a groan "Fine. So how am I meant to know what this fucker even looks like?"

"He has a scar on his arm, the teeth of the knife point outwards"

"Someone used the knife wrong?"

Raven shook her head, those silver ringlets bouncing madly "The scar is a perfect circle, whatever cut him was circular so that should help you in singlin him out"

Raven patted her back in comfort, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. It'll be just like Kadary"

"I was shot in Kadary"

"It'll be nothin like Kadary"

Harmoni rolled her eyes "Well thats comfortin"

"Just think about the reward, fifty-mil ain't bad for a nights work Harm"

"Yeah yeah" Harmoni muttered, "Lets just get this over with all ready"


	3. Uh-oh

**Chapter 3 Uh-oh**

He found himself moving towards her, it was like the long-legged beauty was a magnet and he could do nothing as he was drawn closer to her beauty. Up close she was somehow even more beautiful, like all the women had been prototypes and this woman was the finished product. He hadn't felt that in...well ever now that he thought about it, sure he had had his favourites but this one, well there was something about her that he couldn't resist or take his green eyes off. She didn't seem to notice him, she was too busy with her phone, pressing the buttons and waiting for an answer.

"Hi" He had no idea why that one word was so hard to say, but it almost didn't leave his skull, for the first time he felt un-worthy of female attention.

She merely glanced at him as though that one word had interrupted something utterly important.

"Hi" Then she turned back away from him as though thoroughly disgusted.

Harmoni tried to keep herself together, she had to restrain herself from literally pouncing at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his face and proclaiming that she was all his do what ever he wanted, as long as it was sexual. She kind of hoped that he wasn't the guy she was looking for because he was way too hot to be a serial killer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it, that weird circular scar on his arm, he was the guy she was looking for and sadly that meant that she wouldn't be banging him anytime soon. Unless Raven was late of course, that was a pretty big if though.

"May I buy you a drink?" He tried again which she had to give the man points for, usually they would've given up once they realised that she wasn't that easy.

"No you may not" Harmoni said coldly going back to her phone, what she wanted to say was sure but only if you take your shirt off first.

He left her alone after that. Now all he had to do was wait and watch, the least favourite part but the reward would be so worth it.

Harmoni made sure she left the club alone, according to her second pair of eyes, he was still watching her intently. Apparently Harmoni should be proud, she finally made a friend. Harmoni put a stumble in her step, anything to lure in the bait and make him think that she was an easy target. Raven constantly in her head telling her that she was all right and she wasn't far away.

"Just remember that you have to struggle but not enough to let him get away or let yourself be taken away"

Harmoni rolled her eyes and let out a giggle, mostly at nothing but a little at her sister's paranoia. She remembered perfectly what she had to do and yet somehow it all just went south. Harmoni kept walking down the road when a thick arm wrapped around her mouth, a sweet smell oozing into her system. Harmoni kicked out as hard as she could, a low grunt ushering into her ears, this was the part where Raven was meant to show up but her tattooed saviour didn't come, all that happened was that pain to her neck and her body hit the ground. She managed to open her eyes in time to see his twisted smirk looming over her, a long barrel between her eyes, thats when the sharp needle entered her body only bringing the abyss to her faster.

Harmoni let out a low groan as a metal jangle wept through her ears, everything was heavy and hard to navigate. Harmoni tried to move her arms but they were stationed to the metallic jangle and she never wanted to hear that sound again. She forced her eyes open only to regret that decision, the room was dark but to Harmoni it was like looking at the sun, it blinded her making her wish that her retinas would suddenly burst into flame.

"Harmoni?"

It was a whisper but she heard it all the same, this time she made sure her eyes stayed open so she could see who was calling her, the voice came again but Harmoni quickly realised that she was alone. As the fog started to clear she realised that her voice was her sister, somehow she had managed to still be in contact.

"So it turns out we hit a snag Harm"

"Really? I didn't notice, I'm only chained to a fucking wall!"

"Really? Thats new"

"What the hell happened Raven?"

"Turns out we were wrong about his MO, turns out he has a friend, or at least a person willin to help him no questions asked"

"Are you sure its his friend?"

"I don't know. Alls I know was I was on my way to you when this douche-bag in a black wife-beater and jeans fucking smacks me with a fucking crow-bar! I tell you when I find that bastard I'm gonna make him eat that crow-bar, peice by peice"

"And in the meantime I'm suppose I gotta hold tight?"

"Unless you have any information for me that might make it easier to find you"

"Gimme a sec would you? I just woke up from his drugs, I've gotta get the body used to it again, I ain't been drugged since Iziah's torture school, although I'll admit it's better than her sex school"

"You might wanna hurry up Harm, incase he comes back and discovers you talkin to yourself"

Harmoni shook herself forcing her body to take in all that she could, "I have dirt in my hair, I hate dirt in my hair! It's like the time Iziah tried to bury me alive but messed it up by just ramming my face into the ground several times"

"Harmoni" Raven tried not to roll her eyes but that was trying.

"Ok fine. Dirt in my hair so me thinks I is underground, fucking ships keep honking which is more than a little annoyin"

"Well that narrows it fucking down, we only have ten thousand harbours in this fucking town, why the hell do we even need all these freakin ships?" Raven let out a sigh "Hold tight and stay alive, I'm on the way"

"I was afraid you'd say that"

The little crackle told her that Raven was gone and now she was on her own. Harmoni slumped back against the wall, at least glad that she was still fully clothed, it meant hopefully her favourite _Pantera_ shirt would get out of this without a mark. She knew for damn sure that she wouldn't be able to say the same thing about herself. A pinstripe of light landed on her face, she kept her eyes shut but her ears acknowledged the dark footsteps ushering down towards her. A sharp smack to her face made her eyes spring open and she looked at her captor.

"Good you're awake. Now the fun can begin"

Harmoni didn't like where this was going.


	4. One last kick before the fun

**Chapter 4 One last kick before the fun**

He took a seat in front of her, his bulky arms resting over the back. He liked being that close to her, knowing that she couldn't easily shake him off like at the club. He let her green eyes adjust to her new predicement, waiting for the fear to jump start in her face. He was slightly disappointed when it didn't come, it was just passive as though being chained to a wall by a mad-man meant nothing to her.

"So this is what happens when girls reject your drink offer? I'd hate to see what happens if you get none on the first date"

He didn't say anything, he merely shifted in his seat. He never fucked any of the whores he killed, they were dirty and he had no desire to contract whatever they had, this one however. Well he was seriously considering breaking his own rules. Surely someone as beautiful as her couldn't have some slutty disease? Perhaps he should rethink that because now it made more sense that someone as beautiful as her would have some slutty disease.

"The first night is always the easiest"

"So you're gonna untie me and let me go?"

He laughed "Not that easy"

"Can't blame a gal for tryin right?"

He got up and went closer to her, a single finger swiping down her face, the skin softer than he thought. She didn't say anything as his hand went down her throat and to her clothed chest. He gripped the small yet perky breast in his hand, she didn't seem to mind, if he was crazy enough he would she enjoyed it, his hand swiping across to the other breast. He regained himself and pulled his hands away, not seeming to care that his jeans had suddenly become tighter.

"You have very nice breasts"

She couldn't help but giggle "Thank you, I grew them myself"

He decided that one peek before the fun would be ok, he peeked down making Harmoni cringe. She doubted that he would miss the giant wire stuck to her chest.

"You know you have a wire stuck underneath your pretty blue bra?"

The wire didn't seem to worry him, she could only thank God for that.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was a robot?"

"You could give it a shot"

The grip on her shirt got tighter and the only thing Harmoni feared was the destruction of her precious shirt.

"You rip my shirt we're gonna have a problem"

Harmoni knew she shouldn't of said that, that sneer on his face got wider as he gave an almight tug. The ripping of material made the innocence fly right off her face.

"You. Bastard"

He wrenched back and smacked her right across the face, the smack resounding in her ear drums. "You dare speak to me like that?"

"I dare" Harmoni snapped back still pissed off about her favourite shirt, "You better not let me free or else I'm gonna break your nose"

He smacked her again, a trail of blood spurting from her lips.

"Thought you said the first night is always the easiest"

"You're the one making it hard you little bitch"

Harmoni couldn't help but roll her eyes "Oh no's, please don't call me names, it hurts my feelin's ever so much"

He ripped the wire from her chest which made her yelp, "Ow, that actually hurt more than your slaps"

Harmoni knew that she was making him angry, she knew what he could do but yet she was still pushing his buttons and mostly all because he ripped her shirt. She didn't claim it was a smart idea. He growled as he went to his little table of tools, those delightful pliers back in his grip.

"Open your mouth"

"Make me"

If thats what she wanted then so be it. He wrenched open her mouth, forcing her jaws to stay open as he looked around. When he finally found what he was looking for, his smile returned. Digging the needle-nose pliers into her mouth she let out another delightful scream, that little bit of metal that was her communication finally gone. He dropped it on the floor and smashed it with his boot.

"Poor you. No more calvary comin to save you"

Harmoni just laughed, laughed so hard that she tossed her head back and smacked it against the wall. "Ow. You think that I don't all ready have a calvary comin? It's only a matter of time before the calvary comes and believe you me whoever you are, you might wanna be long gone before she gets here, apparently she's all pissy because your secret boyfriend smacked her with a crow-bar"

"That would be Dean"

Harmoni rolled her eyes "Yeah cause _that_ makes it better"

He decided that he wouldn't let her change his routine, it simply meant that tomorrow's torture would be twice as painful. He could all ready see it in his head. He sat down in front of her again, those pliers clicking away in his hands. He let out a steady breath as they looked eye to eye, soul to soul.

"My name is Seth Rollins"

"Hi Seth, I'm Harmoni, nice to meet you!"

Seth threw the pliers at her, the metal digging into the soft skin of her slender belly, "Shut it, I am speaking"

Harmoni decided to zip her lips, simply because it seemed like Seth was about to share more information with her, she wouldn't admit that she just liked his sexy voice.

"As I was saying. My name is Seth Rollins, I'm six-two and about two hundred pounds of pure muscle"

Harmoni had to bite her lip so she wouldn't interrupt. He didn't seem to notice, he just kept going with his random tangent.

"I grew up in Davenport, Iwoa. I had a good childhood, my mother is a Doctor and my father is an accountant if you can believe that"

Harmoni said nothing, she just waited patiently for his reasoning for sharing so much although she kind of suspected why he was sharing.

"I had a normal life until I met Sharon"

"Was she a whore?"

Seth glared at that innocent face,

"What? All the Sharon's I've met are whores, just wanted to know if she was one"

"No she wasn't a whore"

"Shocking"

Seth let out an annoyed sigh, he decided there was only one way to do this. He got up and rummaged around in his tool drawer, Harmoni was still chattering.

"I'm just sayin that every Sharon I've met has been whorey, it's like a birth right"

Seth pulled out a ball of material before just ramming it in her mouth, Harmoni rightfully so started to choke before she realised he hadn't held it in with anything. Harmoni spat it out with a bright pop.

"Would you like me to just behave and be a good little victim"

"Yes"

Harmoni let out a long sigh before Seth decided to just go to plan B, Harmoni never saw that ball gag coming. He just shoved it at her not caring if she was choking. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of blue before she remembered she could breathe through her nostrils. Seth smiled satisfyed as he took his seat.

"Now, everything was normal until I met Sharon, I just kept having this recurring nightmare of stabbing her pretty little face with a meat cleaver, I even had dreams of how to get rid of her corpse. Course I never wanted to act on these fantasies, if you will, no I just wanted it to stop, then I found out something about Sharon that I didn't like. So as she slept in our bed, I took the meat cleaver and hacked her into tiny peices, I believe she is now scattered over that dump by the lake"

"It comes in handy having a Doctor mother, all kinds of tools and information are at my fingertips"

Harmoni let out a muffle, Seth decided that perhaps she had earnt some words. Seth ripped the ball gag out harshly hoping to take her pretty lips with it.

"Ok firstly, ow! Secondly; what did you find out about Sharon that you didn't like?"

Seth lent in really close until his nose was touching her's, "She had fake tits"

Harmoni let out a sigh of relief "Oh thank Satan! I've never been so proud to have little boobies, little yes but at least they is real"

Seth ran a hand through her black hair before grabbing a heap and slamming her head against the wall, "This is not a game"

Harmoni swore she could see little birds and several stars clouding her vision "I'm aware of that Seth, you just gotta realise that being a victim in a torture chamber isn't exactly a new experience for me, I've been tortured by the best and believe you me, there was no easy first night"

"Do you know why I'm telling you such personal information?"

"Enlighten me"

Seth cupped her face almost lovingly "Because this is the last place you will ever see, I'm the last person you will ever see alive"

He smacked her head again until she lost consciousness and faded into the black abyss.

Tomorrow the fun would begin and his Harmoni would scream like all the others. He counted on it.


	5. Loose screws

**Chapter 5 Loose screws**

Seth hummed a happy tune as he wondered to his torture palace, he half expected Harmoni to be working on some sort of escape, or even more un-likely, she had escaped. Instead she was still chained to the wall fast asleep. Her head dropped to the side as she let out soft snores. Through her sleep, her body trembled from the cold. Harmoni was so tired that her body had just decided to stop and get some sleep, her body temp was still cold so in its own attempt to stay alive it shook trying to stay warm. Seth watched her for a moment, a strange feeling warping into his system. He felt..._bad_ that she was trembling cold because of him. No, that was stupid, he liked causing hell, he didn't feel bad. Seth shook himself as he decided to wake her up, after yesterday's performance, he wondered if she would still treat this like a huge game. Seth let himself wonder over her frame, down her right arm was an ugly looking scar, it was like someone had split her arm open repeatedly. Little jagged marks clawed up and down her wrist, like a mini bear trap had been clamped on her wrist. Up and down her arm were different kinds of scarring, barely hidden by second rate tattoos. The oddest part was the dots, little pin-prick marks splattered up and down her arm, they didn't stop there, they travelled up her neck and down the other side.

"Injection marks"

Seth lept back as Harmoni's voice ripped through him, he didn't mean to show that kind of weakness but he really didn't expect to see her wake up. At least not without a scream. Her bright green eyes opened fully and trained in on him.

"Injection marks" She repeated, a smirk of all things errupting on her face. "She liked to test what different chemicals did to the human body and if it made a difference where it was injected."

"Who is she?"

"The girl that I let torture me for about two years or so, until she got bored and decided to move onto someone that she was allowed to kill"

"You let her torture you? Why?"

Harmoni gave him the most innocent smile, it sent creepy shivers up and down his core, "Because I'm a nice sister"

"Well that just makes this more justifyed" Seth shook loose the edge she was trying to gain, he saw it now what she she was doing. Trying to throw him off his game so she could escape.

"Can I just make one teeny-tiny little iddy-biddy request?"

"What?" Seth asked expecting to hear loud screams about freedom.

"Can you at least put some damn clothes on me, I'm fucking freezing here man!"

Seth considered it for a moment, he didn't want to cover up those mouth watering curves. He liked the way her perky breasts sat so proudly wrapped in their blue lace. For a moment he thought that perhaps he should cover her up, at least then she wouldn't freeze to death. Then he decided that he liked those perky little tits that little bit more.

Instead Seth grabbed his tools for that day, three little bits of metal that he doubted she had come across before. Harmoni let out a blood curdling scream as he worked the little peice of metal in her left leg, right through the middle of another hedious scar. Harmoni screamed again before letting out a huge puffs of air as though she had just finished running a marathon.

Her wide green eyes looked down at the blood oozing down her leg, that hint of metal making her gape in wonder. "Did you just put a _screw_ in my damn leg?"

"I figure with all your talk that you must have a few screws loose, I thought I would help" Seth gave her a huge grin as he stuck another one in her arm, Harmoni screamed and kicked as she felt the metal slide inside her body. If there was one thing she knew about torture it was this, it didn't matter how many times she had been through it, pain was still a bitch to feel. When the pain had dulled down as it always did she turned her furious eyes back to Seth,

"You know Seth if you really wanna screw me I can think of a far better way"

He held up the last screw in his hand like it was a prize, "Sorry sweetheart, this is the only screw you'll be gettin from me"

Harmoni rolled her eyes, "Ok you can't do that, you can't kidnap someone, torture them and then turn around and call them sweetie"

"I said sweetheart"

"Fuck off. I have two screws in my body. At least make the last one an actual screw cause that I will do" Harmoni winked at him, ok so she knew that this was the man that was possibly going to kill her, this was the man that was going to torture her eight ways from Sunday but still she couldn't deny the obvious, Seth Rollins was attractive. The fact that he liked to torture people to the point where everyone thought he was a monster just made him even hotter. She never claimed that she was normal, then again to be fair she had spent two years in a torture dungeon with only her psychotic sister for company, if that doesn't take some of your sanity then she would eat her hat.

"I'm going to put this one in your face" Seth sneered ignoring her sexual advances, others had tried the same thing, trying to appeal to the man in him, but Harmoni seemed different, if he didn't know any better he would say that she actually meant it and she wasn't trying to escape.

Harmoni laughed, her hand wriggling in the shackles, "Go ahead, I don't think you can make this situation any worse"

"Now that I find interesting, you don't think your beautiful?"

"Huh, you know what I find interestin? The fact that you still ain't clicked yet, you know for an evil serial killer, you haven't got much attention skills"

Seth looked her over again, everything looked the same. Except now of course the screw in her arm and leg. He got closer and by that time it was too late, as soon as he got close enough her left arm shot out of the shackles and smacked him dead in the face, his nose gave a loud crack as bright blood clouded his vision. Harmoni had somehow managed to wriggled her left arm out of the shackles, but more shocking was the fact that while Seth held his nose, trying to stop the dizzying stars, she slipped her hand _back _into the shackle.

"Told you I was gonna break your nose"

The rage blared in his eyes as he let the blood run down his face, that little screw still tight in his long fingers. With all the anger and embarrassment she had just caused, he let that screw peirce into her right eye. Harmoni let out one scream as her vision was taken from her, as she faded into the abyss her worst fear was that she had pushed him too far, too soon and he had just killed her.


	6. Kentucky Fried Human

**Chapter 6 Kentucky Fried Human**

Harmoni didn't think she would open her eyes again. Well one eye opened, the other just got a shot of pain followed by darkness. The first thing she saw was Seth and that eerie smile. A burst of amusement and surprise gleaming in his emerald eyes.

"Didn't think you would wake up"

"That makes two of uz" Harmoni shook her body sending more shock waves through her damaged eye ball. "Remind me not to do that again"

"You certainly are stronger than most of my victims"

"Perhaps you should reward me with some nudity Seth"

"Is there something fucked up in your brain? You've been taken hostage and tortured and yet you still wanna fuck me? Thats not fucked up to you?"

"You're talkin to a chick who volunteered for torture, of course there is something wrong with me!"

"You're insane"

Harmoni let out a scoff "Wrong sister. Besides you're in no position to talk you jerk"

"You pissed me off last time and it cost you an eyeball"

"And I broke your pretty little nose, score one for Harmoni"

Seth didn't mean to laugh, he couldn't help it. "This is what I find interesting Harmoni, you managed to pull your arm from the shackles and yet you put it back in, why is that?"

"I was hopin that if I was a good little victim you would put your dick inside me. Or you'll let me have chips"

"Why do you want chips?"

"Oh gee Seth, lets see because maybe I'm hungry, why else would you want chips? It's lucky you're hot you know that"

Seth had officially had enough, for once and for all Harmoni was going to be quiet. He said nothing as she kept rabbiting on, gently he wrapped the metal around her left leg. Before Harmoni could mouth off again, he pulled so the razor wire cut into her flesh turning her words into screams. Harmoni screamed again as he pulled tighter, the blood rushing down her leg like a flood. Seth gently pulled the razor wire from her flesh, deep cuts still pissing blood only made him laugh at his next plan. Liquid sprayed on her leg causing another heart wrenching scream, she had no idea what it was but she had a feeling what it was when Seth pulled up a zippo. Harmoni couldn't help but shudder, in all her torture time with her sister Iziah, Iziah hadn't used fire much, it was too easy to lose control but Seth seemed to have no such issue. That sick grin splattered his handsome face as he set her leg on fire, blood became heated as it dribbled down her leg, she had no idea what was worse, the fire or the cuts. Harmoni thrashed in her bonds, trying to get free and shake the pain that was coming, but even when Seth poured cold water over the burning flesh, that just made it worse. Burnt flesh seared into her nostrils, Harmoni feared looking down but her eye did it anyway, it wasn't exactly burnt black but it was still bad enough, red boils and swollen cuts wrapping around her skin. Seth got that grin again, his giant hands making the small white bottle seem even smaller,

"Do you know what this is?"

Harmoni didn't want to guess, she was too busy trying to keep her breathing normal, "If I ever get free, you're gonna regret the day your parents ever met"

"I all ready do" Seth sneered sarcastically before emptying the contents of the small bottle over her leg. Harmoni screamed again until her lungs were heaving and her throat had torn open. Salt had never hurt so much.


	7. Loose end

**Chapter 7 Loose end**

Raven's silver eyes never left him as he saunted into the bar. Raven knew it was him by his clothing, it was like all he owned was a beaten black leather jacket, a white singlet and dark blue jeans. The urge to march right up to him and smack him back to the stone-age was at full force and it took everything she had to resist. Instead she turned to the blonde beside her,

"And that would be your cue Renee" Raven pointed the bastard out, Renee's blue eyes lit up for a second,

"Are you sure he's the one? I wouldn't wanna kill him"

"Yeah no one is killin him Renee, cept maybe me"

Renee turned to her friend "You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Renee didn't like it when people resorted to violence to solve their issues, she was pacificist, she only agreed to help because Harmoni had gone 'missing' course Raven had said the magic words, 'I won't use violence'

"I'm not goin to hurt him" Raven rolled her eyes "Unless I absoutely have too, just do your part Renee so I can do mine"

"Fine" Renee grumbled as she got up, "Do I at least look all right?"

Raven looked Renee up and down resisting the urge to tell the truth, _you look trampy_, Raven figured that was the aim. "You look fine Renee now go over there and seduce that man before you go home to Kara"

The younger blonde just rolled her blue eyes before edging her way to the handsome stranger.

Raven watched from her spot as Renee did her job, for a proud lesbian Renee sure knew how to get to a man, within seconds the mystery man was eating out of the palm of her hand. For a moment Raven felt inadequate, sure she was a woman but there was no way she could flirt like Renee could, she was more of a rough and tumble sorta girl. Tapping into her feminine charms seemed like a long shot. Not to mention he might reconize her from the night her sister was taken.

Renee tipped her head back and laughed as she rubbed his hand, her sutble sign that the little deed was done. Now all Raven had to do was wait.

Dean stumbled out of the club, sadly without the hot blonde. Everything was starting to feel weird, he wasn't drunk but something was clearly making him all woozy. He stopped in the middle of the deserted street to get his head together. He wasn't sure what was going on but everything went from bad to worse, something grabbed his shoulder and for a sick second he thought that Seth had betrayed him, instead he got a crushing blue metal across his cheek. Dean's body slumped to the concrete, not quite out but whatever that blonde bitch had put in his drink was enough to keep him down, a clinking of high heels stumbled into his ear drums as his vision kept swimming. A sweet yet venomous tone rushing over his system.

"Not so nice bein blind-sided now is it?"

Dean tried to focus, tried to move his body but everything was against him right now. All he could see was those harsh silver eyes boring into his soul.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know" A slow garbled mess that seem to take forever spewed from his mouth which only produced a kick to his rib cage.

"Well you best start rememberin because if I don't know where she is the next thirty seconds, you're gonna wish you had never been born"

"I don't know, really"

"So what, you just like hittin random chicks with crow bars, is that it?"

The haze cleared a little bit, now he knew why she looked so familiar, Seth had taken another girl and this one was trying to stop it, he didn't want Seth to be caught so he thought fast and slugged her with a crow bar, one she had dropped.

"Ah so now you remember, good cause now you can remember where my damn sister is"

"He never tells me, he just takes" Dean coughed trying to extract whatever was in his system, obviously it wasn't working because she landed another sickening shot to his ribs, cracks exploded around him followed by that hard to breathe feeling.

"Now I can stay here all night doin this but I don't think you'll last that long, not with that poison in your system"

"Poison?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to watch your drink" She gave a wicked grin "Now I'll give you the antidote if you tell me where my sister is"

"I don't know"

"Well then you're screwed, I might as well just walk away now and leave you to die in the middle of the street like a common whore"

Dean let out a little noise which seem to spark some sort of human compassion. She flicked something at him, a small bottle of something.

"Drink that and you'll be fine" She lent down beside him again, a slow grin spreading over her face. "You tell your friend my name is Raven Venom and I'm comin for him"

She left him with another sick shot to the ribs and clicking heels. He would remember her name for as long as he lived.

Raven left him in the middle street to deal with his current problem, confident that he'd make it to Harmoni before he died. As worried as she was about her sister Raven knew that Harmoni knew how to keep herself alive. As for Seth, well he was nothing more than a means to an end, the little fishy that would lead her to the shark.


	8. When you open your eyes

**Chapter 8 When you open your eyes**

"Seth! Seth!" Dean yelled banging open the front door, whatever Raven had given him, it had worked, the poison in his veins had been stopped and he had regained all his normal functions. Now as he had been asked he was warning Seth about the psychopath on her way here. The best thing for Seth right now was to dump the girl and run, the last thing Seth needed was to come up against the long arm of the law.

"What are you yelling about?" Seth asked coming up from his torture palace, fresh blood pouring off his hands.

"Raven Venom" Dean puffed out, suddenly realising that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to smoke so much. "She's on her way"

"And?" Seth just looked at him bored,

"The girl you took, their sisters and I think maybe they could be cops"

Seth glared at his friend, about to scold him for his stupidity, until he remembered that when he first bought Harmoni home, she was wearing a wire. "She's on her way? Well lets welcome her then Dean"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you!" Harmoni yelled up "If I know her and I unfortunately I do, she'll be pissed so invitin her would be the worst thing you could do!"

Seth stormed his way back to the underground, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" Harmoni suddenly looked away not wanting to say anymore,

"Start talking or perhaps I should light your other leg on fire"

"Yeah sure Seth, piss her off more, thats a great plan by the way" In her shackles she managed to put up her thumb "Seriously thats like the best idea ever, even better than the time Iziah put a wet fork in the toaster"

Seth smacked her across the face "Why were you wearing a wire?"

"Because I'm a robot"

Seth grabbed a hunk of her pretty black hair and pulled so her neck looked like it was about snap right off her shoulders, "If you're a local, state or federal cop or anything else I don't like you're gonna regret the day you were born" Seth smacked her head against the wall before going back to Dean to decide what to do about Raven.

Just after midnight Harmoni's green eyes popped open, now the real fun was about to begin. Harmoni easily slipped her hands from the shackles, her feet were a bit harder to break out but not impossible, going to the very top of her ear she pulled out the saftey pin she had peirced there, no one ever thought to take it away from her. Easily she popped the locks before putting the saftey pin back through it's hole. Going silently to his weapons table Harmoni took the crow bar, a simple tribute to her sister who was no where near coming for her, and some rope. No doubt that would come in handy. Harmoni was used to being deemed a helpless victim, everyone always came to the same conclusion about her, she was quiet by nature and therefore useless, or at least not dangerous. Poor Seth would find out the hard way, it's always the quiet ones you gotta watch out for. Going to the trap door, she gently tried to lift it, not shocked that it was bolted. A combo lock on the bolt, her slender fingers reached out for it and slowly slid the numbers to the right code. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark, the only sound was a light breathing, she figured she was still safe, afterall if Seth had caught her now he would certainly let her know about it. Harmoni slid up onto the floor to find that she was in Seth's bedroom. His sleepy frame spread out on his bed, black and blonde hair over his face. Harmoni took the rope and quickly tied Seth's hands to his head-bored. A muttered in his sleep but didn't wake up, when she was satisfyed that his hands were secure, she worked the rope around his ankles. When he was in place she decided it was time to ring her sister, at least she was polite enough to let her know that she was all right.

"Hey, so you wanna bail out yet?"

"Nah I'm cool, so I heard you met up with Dean"

"Yeah, fucker actually believed he was poisioned, it was quite amusin to watch" Raven let out a laugh "So if you're callin me does that mean Seth is dead and you're ready to come home?"

"Not quite, I think I might have some fun with him first"

Raven laughed again "Does he know yet?"

"He will when he wakes up and feels-" "Not that you douche, about the little fact that he wasn't the target and you're nothin more than a little pawn meant to distract him?"

"I resent that, I'm not a pawn" Harmoni couldn't help but get offended, "I'd be more like a rook"

"You know what I meant Harm, so on my way back from Tonoe, do you want me to stop in and grab ya or do you wanna make him go woof like you did with that slut Brittney"

"No I did that to Carolyn, Brittney was slapped with a chainsaw"

"Right, well I'll see you when I'm a free woman"

"Ok, if I get bored of the hot guy I'll kill him and be back in time for dinner. Love ya"

"You too, be safe"

"I'm a grown woman that has withstood torture, I don't need you to baby me Raven"

"Thats not what I meant Harmoni"

Harmoni rolled her green eyes but still got the sentiment, she put the phone down and looked to the sleeping Seth Rollins. Harmoni decided it was time to have her own fun, with the end of the crow-bar she poked his well defined torso until his eyes popped open. Seth pulled against the binds only to realise that escape wasn't about to happen,

"Lets see how you like bein all tied up Sethie"


	9. Tired of waiting

**Chapter 9 Tired of waiting**

"What are you doing?" Seth demanded as Harmoni stared back at him, no longer was she the helpless victim screaming his walls down. Now she had that dangerous look in her green eyes, for the first time in his entire life, Seth was scared.

"What does it look like Seth?" Harmoni checked that the rope would hold, at least long enough for her intentions. "Aw does someone not like being at my mercy?"

Seth struggled in the binds trying to get free, "Let me go!"

Harmoni took off her bra and panties making Seth's eyes pop open, now it was pretty clear what she had in mind and Seth really didn't want to be on the recieving end of it. In just her skirt she flounced to his blankets, peeling them back so her prize could be revealed. Her green eyes lit up, "I like"

Seth struggled again, his whole body twisting in the bed, "You will never get me inside you"

"I'll take that challenge" Harmoni smirked crawling over his legs, gently she snaked her peirced tongue over his dick feeling it twitch to life. Seth tried to resist but he couldn't, Harmoni's wet mouth took him fully sucking him until he was harder than he had been in months. Seth bit his lip so he wouldn't moan outloud, Harmoni kept sucking him until she decided he was ready enough for her. A slight pop rang in his ears as Harmoni's tall frame slithered up his body. His green eyes stared at her as he slid inside her, a grunt of pain hissed from her vocal chords, her eyes rolling slightly in her skull. Harmoni slowly started to grind her hips, the friction causing a delicious rush to echo throughout her frame. She didn't really care if he was enjoying it or not, she was and that was the only thing that did matter. Harmoni forced herself to slow down, just so she could play with him longer. Seth didn't want to look at her but his eyes couldn't look away, her tight walls sliding over him again as her scarred hands played with her pink nipples. Seth let a groan slip hoping that she was too busy in her own world to notice, it didn't work that way and a genuine smile crossed her face.

"That's it Seth, enjoy"

Harmoni kept moving her hips, letting the waves bolt through her body. Her taut back stretched up in all it's glory. Seth pulled at the restraints again, a slight tearing whistling in his ear-drums, his eyes looked to the rope that was slowly coming apart, Harmoni didn't seem to notice, she was too busy sliding up and down his dick, hitting all the good spots at once. Seth pulled the rope again, unsure what he was going to do when he got free, his legs were still down but that was ok, he would work around that. His hands got free and instead of stopping the assult, Seth only added to it. He didn't want to admit it but her hot pussy felt better than any torture method he could ever think of, his fingers clutched her hips urging her to go faster and harder. A shudder went through her as his lips found her neck, sucking and biting until his purple mark and oozes of blood were trailing in it's wake. Seth could only pull her body closer only to have her pull away slightly, Harmoni didn't expect this but she wasn't about to question it. Her fingers clawed at the rope on his legs, his lips going back to her nipples, pulling them with his teeth. When his feet were free, Seth grabbed her and pushed her back down to the bed, pushing inside her again until he could go no further. Harmoni pushed her hips to meet his violent thrusts, nails raking down sweaty skin. Another wave swept through her, if she was to die because of this action then she would die happy. Seth kept pushing inside her until stabs of pain started to pulsate inside her, still Harmoni didn't care, she would take it. Seth finally pulled himself away and came hard all over her stomach. Seth tried to get his breathing under control, never had this emotion come over him, it was love and as much as he tried to deny it, he knew that he couldn't. The tortured girl underneath him was the one he wanted, sadly for Seth that was probably not going to happen, he could come back from alot when it came to the opposite sex but he was pretty sure torture wasn't one of them. Harmoni gently stroked his face knowing that his anger was sure to come back at full force. Harmoni had no idea what she was meant to say but she knew she had to go back to her shackles.

"Stay" Seth found himself saying, not just stay in his bed but with him forever.

"I wish I could" Harmoni said gently running two fingers over his neck, Seth found his vision swimming again as his back suddenly flopped to the soft bed, he had no idea what she hit but when he was able to control himself again, Harmoni was gone.

**A/N So hopefully this chapter was ok lol And sadly Evil is coming to an end soon and I hope you guys and gals have enjoyed it, I may have a sequel in mind but in the meantime, enjoy! **


	10. Not so niave

**Chapter 10 Not so naive**

Dean was too busy with his camera to notice the shadow approaching. Everything he needed to be free was right in front of him, he just needed to tie up some loose ends then once and for all, he would finally be free of Seth Rollins.

"So there I was in a Lousianna drive-through and guess who I saw"

Dean tripped in his own surprise, Raven's sweet voice ripped from no-where making everything jump at once. Dean hit the side of the little hill and fell into the shallow grave of dead women. Raven cocked her head to the side in thought, Dean was certainly jumpier than she thought. After her little visit to him at the bar she decided to do a little research, Dean wasn't who he claimed to be, at least not who Seth thought he was.

"What are you doing here?" Dean regained his footing, his left hand slowly inching for the gun in the waistband of his jeans. Now that he had all his evidence, he no longer had to act like he knew nothing, he didn't need to act all defenceless.

"You're very easy to track you know that _Detective_," Raven let a grin slip onto her face, "I take it your good friend Seth doesn't know he's best friend with a cop, how did you even manage to hide that from him Dean?"

"I'm not a cop"

"Sure you are, I always do my research Dean. Senior Detective, very decorated. There was some other crap but I got tired of readin, so what do you plan on doin with all those pretty pictures"

"None of your business" Dean snapped finally pulling the gun out, "Now you're gonna get outta my way before I put a nice new hole in your pretty little face"

"How bout I don't move and instead use you to get my sister back, how does that sound?"

Dean seemed to think about it for a moment before deciding his best course of action was to just fire away. The bullet ripped through the night tearing the stars from their place, Raven knew she couldn't dodge it and instead took the deadly metal right to the arm. It was enough to knock her down and keep her in place for Dean to make his escape.


	11. Let it come to together

**A/N **Calling it, second to last chapter, I hope you guys and gals have enjoyed this little story, I may have a sequel in mind, do you guys wanna see it? Anyways onwards we go!

**Chapter 11 Let it come together**

When Seth woke in the morning, the flashings of last night wouldn't stop pounding in his head. He wasn't even sure it was real but the torn rope attached to his bed told him it was. Questions by the dozen were blaring in his skull, why was she wearing that wire? Why did she come out of her shackles only to go back to them afterwards? Why would she even stay if she could easily escape? Too many thoughts jumped at him giving him a slight pain, Seth reasoned there was only one way to get his answers and that was to go down to his torture palace and ask Harmoni. Seth slowly pulled on some clothes thinking about last night, that love like feeling settling in his stomach again. Sex had been one of the pleasures that he had decided to skip, it was all the same at the end of the day but with Harmoni, well that interest had been sparked and he didn't want to let Harmoni go, Seth kept thinking of ways to keep her but he knew that it was useless. Keeping Harmoni wasn't an option so in order to keep his secret safe, Harmoni would have to die.

Like that second night he bought her home, Harmoni was asleep in her shackles. Only now she had helped herself to some of his clothing, a pair of skinny jeans that somehow she made fit her and a shirt that was miles too big.

"Wake up"

Harmoni jumped to attention, her green eyes caked in sleep. "Hey Seth"

It was like last night didn't even happen, like she didn't get free and attempt to rape him only for it to turn into consensual sex. Harmoni didn't seem to care either way. "Is this the morning you give me breakfast?"

"I need some answers from you"

"Yes, no, maybe, twenty-six and only with a penguin. There, thats some answers for you" Harmoni grinned wildly at him.

Seth slammed his fist on the table, "I'm serious Harmoni, I want answers and now!"

Harmoni pursed her lips together before deciding it was safe to let the cat out of the bag. Seth could only watch in horrifyed fascination as Harmoni pulled herself from the shackles easily, it dawned on him again that she was there because she wanted to be, escape wasn't what she wanted. Harmoni tossed the shackles aside, her bandy legs stalking Seth until his body was pressed up against his table. Her green eyes boring into his, Harmoni made sure her body was pressed fully against his, just so he could remember how good it felt last night.

"What do you wanna know Seth?"

"Why did you have a wire?"

"It was to distract you from the one in my mouth"

"So, you're a cop. Local or federal?"

"Neither, it would shock you to know that you're not my target"

Resounding footsteps crashed down the steps, Dean and his big feet stomping a hole on his home made steps. Dean wasn't alone, a sharp barrel stinging his rib-cage. Raven had finally caught up with the Detective. Now she stood with one arm around his neck, the other poking that deadly metal into his soft skin. A make-shift bandage around her still bleeding arm, Harmoni couldn't help but gasp softly,

"Raven, you're hurt"

Raven waved it off "Nah, but he will be if he don't give me what I want"

"Because that won't make the problem worse" Harmoni rolled her eyes, "Did you take care of him?"

Raven grinned holding Dean tighter "Yep, it's funny how people never seem to see me comin, I make it very obvious"

Seth had had enough, he slammed his fist so hard on the table it started to crack, "Enough! I demand to know what's going on and now!"

"Of course all the attention has to be on you, it's my torture room so I must have all the attention"

Harmoni softly touched his face, hoping that he would at least listen, "You're not my target Seth, I was only meant to distract you while Raven went after..." Harmoni trailed off, it still hurt saying his name, knowing how badly he had hurt her sister.

"While I went after Roman Reigns" Raven finished for her sister, satisfied that Seth's green eyes widened in shock. "See Seth, your golden parachute Roman Reigns was how you kept gettin away with murder. Everytime you got bored you would dump your girl and move on, unfortunately that meant he would move on too, so in order to get you to stay still I asked Harmoni to step in. I knew you wouldn't be able to turn her down." Raven smirked twisting the gun so deep into Dean's side, he swore it came out the other end.

"You know everybody makes the same mistake about Harmoni, they think she's the weak link, when in fact she's the strongest. It takes a special person to over come Hell once, but to do it repeatedly, well my kudos to you young lady"

Raven let the silence wash over Seth as the reality sunk in, they didn't seem to care about his murderous activities, they only cared about getting to Roman, seemingly their business was taken care of, which meant that Seth was free and perhaps Harmoni could stay with him. He didn't hold much hope of that but still dreams were free.

"So now the deal is obvious, you give me Harmoni, I'll give you Dean and as an extra hidden bonus, I won't turn you into the police. I think thats a pretty good deal seein as how he shot me and all" Raven jabbed his bones with the gun making Dean yelp. That paralysis in his system just wouldn't leave, just when he was free of her, she came bounding up behind him with a dart full of poison and an arm full of lead.

"Actually the plan has changed Raven" Harmoni spoke up softly, pushing her body closer to Seth's, against his will an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well if you're betrayin me Harmoni, you better make your shot count cause you know what will happen if you don't"

Harmoni couldn't help but giggle, "I'm not betrayin you, I just kinda, wanna maybe stay here with Seth"

"You wanna what?" Seth asked in shock, shock also resounding on Raven's face.

"Yeah you wanna what?"

Harmoni draped her arms all over Seth, he took her vision in her right eye. He burnt her leg horribly and rammed screws into her body but still deep down she couldn't stop herself from loving him. Maybe Seth was right, she was fucked up with something wrong with her brain.

"If you want me?"

"Yes"

"I have some conditions though"

"Which are?"

"The girls in my family tree are not to be touched"

"Ok"

"And no raping. That dick is mine"

"Harmoni, over-share." Raven shuddered, "Can I just add one more thing? I get to walk outta here harm free"

"Ok" Seth waved her away, taking this as his chance to embrace his new lover. Raven hauled Dean back up the stairs, in time to see Seth slam Harmoni's body on the table and rip her shirt off.

Once Raven was outside she let go of Dean, another small bottle sliding into his hands. "There you go Detective, that should wear the paralysis off, at least long enough for me to leave"

"You didn't tell him"

Raven shrugged "You wanna take him down, do it on your own time and now you gotta be careful not to drag Harmoni into it cause if you do, I'll be comin back"

"What did you do to Roman?"

"Nothin that he didn't deserve" Raven put the gun away and made sure she was well out of Dean's grasp. Dean hated watching her walk away, especially when she held all the answers to his questions.

**A/N So one more chapter then this story is all wrapped up, I have decided there will be a sequel since we have so many un-answered questions, so be on the look-out for that, it will be called Torture is just another word for lust. Hopefully you guys have enjoyed and be kind with your words lol Onwards! **


	12. Shot-gun alley

**A/N Last chapter! Hope you guys have enjoyed this little story, there is a sequel so be on the look-out, hope you enjoy and onwards we go! **

**Chapter 12 Shot-gun alley**

The blast threw the door off it's hinges, Harmoni's body flew off the bed with such a shock she hit the floor. In the past two days she had gone from torture victim to girlfriend, Seth had shown a sweet side to him. When he wasn't using his hands for his evil, they were soft and caring. Harmoni couldn't help but think that perhaps she had made a mistake in staying with Seth, perhaps he would change his mind and just kill her, or worse take another girl for his girlfriend. Seth quickly flew into action, he made sure the shock of the blast had worn off so Harmoni could be safe. He promised himself that much. Several lights made their way through the house only giving Seth seconds to make sure he could save Harmoni.

"Get under the bed, there is a trap door to the outside"

"Seth-" "Go! I'll be fine I promise!" He kissed her quickly as he shoved her under. Finally the lights hit his face and a bullet hit his shoulder.

"You weren't meant to hit him Kevin!"

"He was armed" Kevin Owens laughed like it was all a big joke. Seth's body slumped to the floor as the hole seeped blood onto his floor. His only thought was about Harmoni, hoping that she was ok. Kevin picked up the smaller man only to have Seth come alive in his arms, a sharpened blade hit his throat with such force that Kevin's blood ran like a river. His partner Sami tried to grab him but got that infamous screw in his eye ball, unlike with Harmoni this one went right through to his brain. Seth's only concern was Harmoni, hoping that she got out safely and that she would be ok. It was clear that he wouldn't be. With two more dead bodies in his wake, Seth decided it was time to do something about his arm, a little stumbling and he was in the kitchen. Just as he was about to wrap the bandage around his rugged wound, a bolt went through him. Seth could barely stand as it was but the taser wrapping through his body was just too much. His head hit the kitchen bench on his way down leaving stars in his wake. Every movement was amplified as his body was turned over to make sure that he was out. Seth could barely see but his glimpse of tattooed fore arms would stay with him forever. If he ever got out of this alive.

Harmoni couldn't run anymore, her burnt leg was throbbing in pain and the fear that Seth was dead hit her harder than anything. She wasn't sure if they were shooting at her or not but she knew that she would have to keep moving if she didn't want _them_ finding her. When her breath was almost gone Harmoni slowed down, her head spinning. Harmoni let in a breath and tried to regain herself. She was God knows where in her under garments only thinking of how _they _took Seth and how possibly _they_ were coming for her now. Finally after getting herself together, her training kicked in. Now she was back in survival mode, now she was back to being in control. Harmoni went to the nearest clothes-line and grabbed some clothes, all she needed was something to keep her warm. Staying in the shadows, Harmoni went to the nearest pay-phone so she could call her sister. Most pay-phones meant coins but Harmoni had her own survival trick to work around that little factor. Punching in the buttons, it only took seconds for her sister's phone to start ringing.

"C'mon Rae, answer the damn phone" Harmoni muttered gripping the cord hoping that Raven would hurry up.

Raven sleepily reached out for the phone, a smooth male arm wrapped around her stomach.

"What?" Raven picked up hoping that the male form next to her didn't wake up as well.

"Raven?"

Raven instantly woke up, her silver eyes springing open "Harmoni? What's wrong?"

"They took him Raven! They shot him and," Harmoni kept rambling trying to get it all out at once. For the first time in her entire life Harmoni sounded genuinely scared. Whatever had happened to her, it had really scared her.

"Harmoni calm down!" Raven soothed trying to take in everything, "You have to take a breath and calm down"

"They took him Raven"

"Who? Cops?"

"No, they weren't cops or law enforcement of any kind, they just came in and shot him. I only managed to escape thanks to the trap door under his bed"

"Who?"

Harmoni let out a tremble "I don't know Raven, but you have to help"

Raven let out a sigh as she removed the arm on her stomach, "Ok, remember the spot where Dad used to take uz fishin? Meet me there in twenty minutes, then we'll figure out what happened ok?"

"Ok thanks Raven" Harmoni breathed out snapping back into her control.

"Who was that?"

Raven put down the phone and looked to her bed partner Dean. "I think you know that all ready Dean"

Dean tried to grab onto her but she lept away, rushing to put on her clothes. "I told you if you wanted to take him down to leave my sister out of it."

"Raven I really have no idea what you're talking about"

"I think you do" Raven said again, "I have to go Dean, at least give us a headstart, she's really freaked out"

Dean could only watch as she trailed out the door of the hotel room they wound up sharing. He really had no idea what she was talking about, he was only with her for one reason. To see if he could finally get some answers about his past, he knew that she knew, she was there.

**A/N Oooh cliff-hanger! All shall be revealed in the sequel called Torture is just another word for Lust. So be on the look-out for that, hit the review button and all the other pretty buttons like the alerts button! lol **


End file.
